tempestfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot LLN
Sesión 1 * Orbe de Gea (devuelto) * 500 po (90 para cada uno, ya que identificar la capa costó 50) * Capa de las rocas: Inmunidad a petrificación, ventaja al esconderse en terrenos rocosos (naturales) (Avaluada en 1000 gp) Sesión 2 * Equipo de Ragnar ** Armadura Completa Negra: (requiere ajuste: 100 po como nueva). (Vesnushky) ** Glaive ** Ropas de invierno quemadas (rescatable capas, botas, cinturón) ** 600 po ** 2 Pociones Rojas (una tercera rota) (curación 2d4+4) ** 1 Poción Roja oscura en vial más adornado (Veneno disfrazado de curación) ** Pendiente con una piedra pulida en forma de media esfera (Mitad de una Sending Stone) ** Botas de invierno (Caminar en nieve, no problemas por moverse por el frío): These furred boots are snug and feel quite warm. While you wear them, you gain the following benefits: *** You have resistance to cold damage. *** You ignore difficult terrain created by ice or snow. You can tolerate temperatures as low as −50 degrees Fahrenheit without any additional protection. If you wear heavy clothes, you can tolerate temperatures as low as −100 degrees Fahrenheit. * Equipo de Guardias: ** 3 Ropas de invierno (1+ bien quemada), incluyendo botas, cinturones y capas de pieles. ** 4 Lanzas ** 4 Dagas con el símbolo de Durkberg ** Armaduras de cuero * Alforjas: ** Raciones para 25 días ** 5 alforjas ** 5 Packs de explorador (sin las raciones) ** 1 Botella de vino de "Noche de Durkberg" Sesión 4 * Pociones de Bruja: ** Risa ** Juventud ** Leche de Madre Sesión 8 * 1300 gp * 5 gemas 500 gp cada una * 1 Ónice con lo que parece ser un Alma atrapada * Vial de "Oil of Sharpness" : This clear, gelatinous oil sparkles with tiny, ultrathin silver shards. The oil can coat one slashing or piercing weapon or up to 5 pieces of slashing or piercing ammunition. Applying the oil takes 1 minute. For 1 hour, the coated item is magical and has a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls. * Pergamino de Revivify * Pergamino de Mass Cure Wounds * 10 balas de honda +1 * Pipes of Haunting: You must be proficient with wind instruments to use these pipes. They have 3 charges. You can use an action to play them and expend 1 charge to create an eerie, spellbinding tune. Each creature within 30 feet of you that hears you play must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or become frightened of you for 1 minute. If you wish, all creatures in the area that aren't hostile toward you automatically succeed on the saving throw. A creature that fails the saving throw can repeat it at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. A creature that succeeds on its saving throw is immune to the effect of these pipes for 24 hours. The pipes regain 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. * Stone of good luck: Wondrous Item, uncommon (requires attunement) While this polished agate is on your person, you gain a +1 bonus to ability checks and saving throws. Sesión 9 * Flametongue: You can use a bonus action to speak this magic sword's command word, causing flames to erupt from the blade. These flames shed bright light in a 40-foot radius and dim light for an additional 40 feet. While the sword is ablaze, it deals an extra 2d6 fire damage to any target it hits. The flames last until you use a bonus action to speak the command word again or until you drop or sheathe the sword. ( * Joyero (+1000 po) * Ataúd de juguete con Isaac de peluche * Cuenta en la posada "Agua Azul"